User blog:Godkombat21/Thor vs Goku
These two titans of fiction have both been pitted against the man of steel in never ending debates, but when they enter the ring, only one of them will emerge the deadliest. Thor Odinson, the son of Odin and god of thunder. Vs Goku, the powerful super saiyan warrior and defender of the universe. These two will now clash but only one of them will emerge, The Deadliest Warrior Thor Odinson Backround Son of the god Odin, Thor was trained from a young age to become a worthy of his mjolnir. He grew up in a military minded society and throughout his youth, trained to become one of Asgard's most powerful warriors. Throughout the years, Thor has faced various monster, demons, frost giants, and trolls on an almost daily basis. When he arrived at Earth he face many deadly supervillains and eventually founded the Avengers along with Iron Man, Wasp, Antman and the Hulk. Thor has faced a variety of powerful foes including Galactus, Thanos, and The Silver Surfer. He is by far one of Earth's mightiest defenders. Powers/Abilities Thor is the god of thunder and has complete control over the weather and storms. He can summon Lighting, tornadoes, hurricanes, and even earthquakes. He also naturally posseses superhuman strength, being able to stack up to the likes of Hulk and Thanos in unarmed combat. He also posses superhuman durabilty, stamina, speed, agility and reflexes. Also as he was trained from a young age, Thor is very skilled in unarmed combat, being surpassed by few, and even being skilled enough to match Captain America. He is also immune to burns, disease, and electricity. Thor also has near invulnerability as he can take almost anything and get back up Weapons Thor's most powerful and versitile weapon is mjolnir, his magic hammer. mjolnir was forged in Uru metal and has a mystic seal that only allows those worthy enough to lift the hammer. The hammer may be small, but it is powerful enough to level buildings and severely damage the Hulk, however it isn't just a weapon for bashing foes as it can also block and absorb energy. Mjolnir also direct lightning summoned from storms and allow Thor to fly. Thor is also a master of various forms of weapondry, from swords, to battle axes, to much more. Profile- Thor Odinson.png|The God of Thunder himself Mjolnir.jpg|Mjolnir Thor 6 Thunder Cast.png|Mjolnir summoning lighting Goku Backround Born on a dying planet known as Vegita, Goku was sent to Earth with the goal of destroying it. However he bumped his head and lost his memory. He was then raised by the elder, Gohan and would spend his entire life training to soon become Earth's greatest martial artist. Over the years Goku would grow to become one of the most powerful Z fighters in the universe. He has faced a vareity of powerful foes, including Freiza, Cell, and Piccolo and has beaten them all. His saiyan heritage, Goku gets stronger with each foe he faces, even if he is defeated. Goku has also mastered various Ki techniques includin Ki Blasts, Kaio-Ken, the Kamehameha. Powers/Abilities Being a saiyan, Goku naturaly posseses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, endurance, and senses as well as flight. He can sense other's energy at a cosmic level, and can manipulate a special energy known as Ki. With his Ki, Goku can enhance his strength and stamina. Goku's Ki techniques vary from simple Ki Blasts to Spirit Bombs. (But the spirit bomb only effects evil, so it would do nothing to Thor) Goku also posses telekenisis and telepathy. But when Goku really focuses his Ki, he can enter the legendary form of super saiyan. Each form of super saiyan increases Goku's power to a certain extent, however it strains his body. Goku is also by far one of the greatest martial artist in fictional history. Also Goku is near invulnerable much like Thor. Weapons Goku usually doesn't use weapons prefering to use his own skill in a fight. However at one point Goku came into posession of the power pole. This magical staff can change it's length at the will of the user. The staff was origionally used to travel from Korin's tower to Kami's lookout, but Goku often used it as a weapon. Goku doesn't use it often as said before however it is shown to be a powerful weapon as it can easily snap a sword in half, and is unbreakable. Gokupan-1-.jpg|Goku GokuSuperSaiyanVsAndroid19.png|Goku's super saiyan form Goku Super Kamehameha.jpg|Goku's trademark Kamehameha X-Factors Thor/Goku 180-Strength-175 Goku, is a powerful warrior no less, and get's stronger with each super saiyan form he takes, however Thor is by far one of the most powerful characters in the Marvel universe, being able to face Galactus and win. He's even overpowered the Hulk before, and that's not easy. 100-Skill/Technique-110 Now don't tell me ya didn't see that coming. Thor is skilled in hand to hand combat now less, but there's almost no one stacking up to Goku in terms of fighting skill. He's one of the greatest martial artists in fictional history. 100-Weapon Use-86 The power pole is a great weapon but Goku doesn't really use it in his greater battles, although he does use it from time to time, he doesn't overly relie on it. Where as Thor uses mjolnir in just about every battle he's enters. 100-Training-100 Both Thor and Goku were trained from a young age and well it payed off. Not to mention both of these guys wer taught by gods. 93-Dexterity/Speed-95 Like many of the Z fighters, Goku fights at a very fast rate, overwhelming his opponents with a barrage of attacks. Thor doesn't usually fight like that, usually crushing his foes with heavy and devistating blows. 75-Intelligence-65 Goku's......eh, really not that bright, although he know's what he's doing in a fight, he's really brawn over brains and lacks a formal education. Thor, while not really a strategist, is smart enough to lead armies into battle and win, even against the odds. Notes The battle will take place in a massive colosseum, Thor and Goku must face eachother in order to claim to title of the greatest fighter in the universe. In the time frame Goku can only go up to super saiyan 3. It will not really be a death match. Battle "Welcome everyone to the grand finale of this year's ultimate fighter tournament!" The colosseum errupted wth cheers as the crowd went wild. "It's been a long and brutal competition for our fighters, but only the best of the best have prevailed and now the face eachother and only one will be crowned the greatest fighter in the universe!" The gates in the colosseum opened. "Now lets meet our fighters!" The announcer yelled as he turned his attention to the left gate. "Our first fighter,who hails from the halls of Asgard, give it up for the god of thunder himself, THOR!!!!" The crowed roared as Thor lifted up his hammer presenting himself to them. "And his challenger, the hero who defies all odds, put your hands together for the saiyan warrior, GOKU!!!" The crowed yet again cheered as Goku entered the arena. Thor raised an eyebrow, slightly unimpressed by the warrior that stood before him. The two walked towards the center of the arena as a little robotic referee flew down right in between them. "Alright fighters, we want a good clean fight. Last man standing wins the match. You may now decide who will make the first move." The referee then flew off. "Thou may make the first move." He grinned "Really? Ya sure you don't want to?" Goku responded "Thou may need it." Goku's hand began to glow with some strange energy. "Alright, if that's what you want." Goku then punched Thor with amazing force, actually sending Thor flying back about twenty feet. "Owowowowowoowww!" Goku yelled shaking his hand off. Even when he powered his fist with Ki, it felt like he just tried to punch a hole in the planet. Thor stood up, suprised that punch had actually hurt him. "Quiet a punch for one such as yourself." "Don't under estimate me Thor, I'm stronger then you think. Thor Grinned. "That remains to be seen." Thor then tossed mjolnir at Goku, but Goku seemed to disappear before the hammer struck him. Thor looked around curious to where his opponent may have gone. Goku then appeared behind Thor and struck him in the back of the head with his power pole, Thor just stood unfazed. "Really now?" Thor said somewhat ammused. Goku tried to strike him again but Thor grabbed the staff and struck Goku with mjolnir, sending Goku flying into the wall of the arena, causing him to let go of the power poll. Thor looked down at the weapon then tossed it a side. Goku flew foward and kick Thor, barely sending him back a few feet. Goku then lunged foward and attempted to overwhelm Thor with a berrage of attacks, but the god of thunder managed to block most of Goku's attacks. Goku then jumped behind Thor and kicked him foward. Goku then flew foward and tried to punch Thor again but found his fist caught in midair. Thor then punched Goku sending him flying a good distance. "Kaio-ken!" Goku yelled as he became surrounded by a red aura. "What's this?" Thor was then cut off as Goku sent him flying into the air with a swift kick. Goku kicked him again before Thor could regain his balance and blasted him with a Ki blast. Thor managed to land on his feet, but left a small crater in the ground. Goku then fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Thor. The god managed to block most of them with mjolnir however the last blast managed to strike him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. The aura around Goku then dispersed. "Thi skills are impressive." Thor said as Goku flew foward. Thor then grabbed Goku before he could try to attack. "However, thou art still a mortal." He tossed Goku back a small distance. "And I am a god!" Thor then lunged foward to deliver a powerful punch, but was suprised when Goku actually caught his fist. Goku then began to glow with a golden aura and his hair had turned golden as well. The crowed awed at the sudden change. "What's this?" Thor said puzzled. Goku then again unleashed a barrage of attacks on Thor, this time striking him each time. He ended it with a swift kick to his gut, causing Thor to stumble back. "Well thou may be mightier then I first thought." Thor said grinning with anticipation. "Well? Come with it then." Goku said. Thor grinned as he summoned a massive thunderstorm, a bolt of lightning then struck mjolnir, which Thor then directed towards Goku, sending the saiyan flying back, but he quickly regained balance. Thor seemed impressed by Goku's resilience, when he noticed Goku was charging some sort of energy in his hands. "Kameeeeehameeeehaaaaaa!" Suddenly Goku fired a beam of blue Ki energy at Thor. Thor began to twirl mjolnir infront of him. The hammer then blocked the blast and seemed to be even absorbing it. Thor then flew closer towards Goku and when Goku's attack ceased, Thor struck him with mjolnir sending Goku into the walls burying him in rubble. Thor moved in closer believing he had won, when Goku emerged from the rubble, glowing even more so then before. Thor groaned somewhat annoyed at this point. Goku then fired multiple Ki blasts at Thor, which Thor managed to block with his hammer. Thor then tossed mjolnir but Goku teleported out of the way. Goku then appeared in front of Thor and the two began to trade blows, matching each other blow for blow. Goku then gained the upper hand as he uppercutted Thor, pushing him back ten feet. Goku then began to circle Thor with a blinding speed. The crowed's eyes widened as it seemed like Goku had just disappeared. But Thor looked around unimpressed, he then stepped foward and struck Goku right in the side of the head with mjolnir, causing Goku to fall over onto the ground. Goku began to shake of the blow when he saw Thor right above him about to bring mjolnir down on him. But to Thor's suprise Goku managed to grab the hammer before it made contact. Goku then punched Thor off of him. "It takes more than that for me to go down!" Goku said, he then began to glow once more this time his hair seemed to become much longer. Thor almost wanted to chuckle at Goku's new look but due to the intensity of the fight, he wasn't in the mood to underestimate his foe right now. Goku flew foward even faster then before, and kicked Thor sending him stumbling back. Goku then gave Thor two swift kicks before tossing him into the colossium walls with a Dragonthrow technique. Thor then flew out of the hole his impact had made and slammed his hammer on the ground splitting it open. Goku then took to the air but Thor anticipated this and immediatly met Goku in the air, and slammed mjolnir straight on Goku's head, sending him flying back into the ground. Thor then lunged at Goku. "Solar Flare!" Suddenly a blinding light shined through the colosseum. Everyone in the audience covered their eyes, but Thor hadn't. The light caught him off guard and caused him to stumble back. Goku then took the opportunity to charge up another Kamehameha wave. Thor managed to finally regain his balance, but Goku immediately fired the wave at Thor, hitting him directly. Thor went flying crashing through the colosseum walls nearly going straight through. Thor emerged, the blast did more than he was willing to admit but Thor refused to give up. He then flew up into the air as a small funnel cloud began to form in the center of the stadium. "For Odin, for ASGARD!!!!" Thor yelled as a massive bolt of lighting struck mjolnir, Thor then flew forwards towards Goku, his hammer out, ready to strike down Goku once and for all. Goku then flew towards Thor as a golden dragon formed over his hand. "Dragon Fist!!!!" He yelled. The two's attacks made contact, the funnel cloud then imploded as a pulse of energy shook the colosseum. The crowed stared in amazement as a small explosion of energy ingulfed the center of the arena. It soon dispersed and all was left was a crater with a massive puff of smoke emanating from it. They all watched as the smoke soon cleared, and standing in the crater was Goku, battered, bruised and breathing heavily, with Thor lying by his feet. "Unbeleiveable, could it be?!" The announcer yelled in awe "Has the god of thunder fallen?!" The robotic referee then flew in to make sure Thor trully was defeated. He examined him, yup Thor was out cold. "The winner, of this battle is...GOKU!!!" The ref yelled lifting up Goku's arm in victory. The crowed errupted with cheers. "Unbelievable! Against all odds, the saiyan has triumphed over the god of thunder! Well there ya have it folks, the strongest fighter in the universe is GOKU!!!!" The crowed continued to cheer as Goku smiled at his victory. Aftermath Goku stared down at the colosseum from a palace. He did it he was the strongest fighter in the universe. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked over to see who was approaching. It was Thor. "Hey, you're alright." Goku said relieved. "Yes, I can heal quickly, thanks to mjolnir." Thor responded. "I must admit, when I first laid eyes on you, I did not think of you as much of a challenge. But thou hast proved me wrong. I concede defeat, thou trully are a mighty warrior." "Thanks, you put up a pretty great fight yourself." Goku then held out his hand. "What do ya say? Friends?" Thor grinned. "Friends." He said as he shook Goku's hand. "Come, they are having a feast to celebrate your victory." "Oh great, I'm starving!" Goku then placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Hey I'll race ya." Goku said before zipping off down the hall. Thor gave a playful smile. "Very well then." He said before bolting after Goku. Winner: Son Goku Category:Blog posts